moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nesterin Dawnsorrow
"Trouble rides a fast horse." Nesterin Dawnsorrow is a Quel'dorei Paladin, Knight, cavalier, nobleman, and entrepreneur of the noble House of Dawnsorrow of Quel'Thalas. Appearance Standing at a stout three inches over six foot, Nesterin would not particularly meet the typical stereotype of an Elven noble. His physique is toned, tough, and rough under his armor. His features are chiseled, as typical for all Elves, but he is scarred and tattooed underneath his ornate adornment. He naturally carries himself humbly and stoic, showing no significant sign of nobility besides his ornate armor. His face could be described as warm, charming, and handsome, but typically holding a stoic expression, this Knight may come off as cold as the steel sword he swings. His hair always neatly washed and combed, ears long and tapered, and facial hair neatly groomed, are the only stereotypical parts of him. His eyes glow a golden hue, instead of the typical azure aura, and his voice can be raspy sounding at times, but is typically soft and calm. Across his chest, he bears a scar running diagonally from his right shoulder down to just below his left pectoral. His abdomen could be considered riddled with stab wounds, but most are highly unnoticeable compared to a burn scar that wraps around the right side of his abdomen from back to front. In an attempt to draw attention away from his scars, Nesterin has adorned his flesh with ink. On his right pectoral, he has the crest of House Dawnsorrow tattooed, his left he has the crest of the Silver Covenant, and running up from his abdomen in the center of his body to separate the two crests he has the sigil of his home, Aran'Thuilode, which is a black steed. Almost always adorned in his ornate armor, Nesterin's attire can vary. His armor can vary in color from blue and gold, to a dark, matte black-ish color. His robes, elegant and soft, are never overly ornate or flashy, typically keeping to earth-tone colors. When training horses or working the stables, this noble Knight would look like any other stable hand to the untrained eye, wearing simple leather trousers, leather boots, and a light white or gray woolen shirt, with a leather vest on occasion. Do not doubt though, for this Elf is never unarmed. Trained in the ways of a Paladin, raised as a cavalier by his kin, Nesterin is a formidable opponent to any. On horseback, Nesterin is trained well with a broadsword, sabre, and lance or halberd. On his feet, the Elf favors a greatsword, or sword and board techniques. Primarily relying on his hand-to-hand training, Nesterin typically uses his Light given powers as a secondary option in the midst of battle. Personality Constantly holding a stoic expression, lower castes may consider him haughty, while higher castes consider him reserved. A humble Elf overall, Nesterin rarely speaks out of a private setting. Only speaking when either addressed, or felt necessary, he is viewed as a straight shooter. Speaking in black and white, Nesterin sees no need for sugarcoating the facts or his opinions. Taught to be a strategist, in a conversation or council, Nesterin can be seen gauging the severity and situation of each possible outcome or option on the table. As prejudice as he may be, he understands how the world works outside Quel'Thalas and can be rather adaptive if needbe. Holding himself, kin, and race to a higher standard than the other races, Nesterin will favor Elves over all other races. He fights for and believes in the betterment of the Quel'dorei, and will do all that is possible to achieve goals that will bring the Quel'dorei society back to its former glory. Being of noble stock, his father always taught him to think of his people, and Nesterin will recall those teachings til his dying days. Quiet and reserved, Nesterin would oddly enough not be considered an introvert. Always on the move, or some sort of adventure, he favors the outdoors and adventuring moreso than literature and art. Almost always on horseback, Nesterin cares for his horse stock damn near as much as his family. If he could freely and securely leave the life of a noble behind, without a doubt he would be atop his steed, bags packed within minutes. History Childhood Born in the year 336 of the King's Calendar, Nesterin Anror Dawnsorrow was raised in the southern plains of the province of Quel'Belore, which resided in southern Quel'Thalas. Born to the noble House of Dawnsorrow in the city of Aran'Thuilode the young Nesterin was brought up with a love and respect for nature, beasts, and his home. Only son to Vanis Dawnsorrow, he was recognized as the immediate heir to the city and estate, thus within their region, the lad as given all he could want. Adolescence By the time Nesterin reached adolescence, his father had already prepared him well for his training. Teaching Nesterin about the Light from a young age, Vanis also taught the boy proper fighting techniques at a young age, and Nesterin was riding horseback damn near before the lad could walk! As the boy grew into adolescence, his father further instructed him in many ways, from politics, to multiple styles of combat. Adulthood Abridged By the time Nesterin reached full adulthood, the realm and those surrounding were still peaceful and blessed. A mere hundred years pass, and Azeroth is transformed into an all out war zone. As news of the First War spread throughout the land, Aran'Thuilode took a majority of the responsibility for securing the borders, seeing as it was one of the southernmost cities. Nesterin, becoming a full fledged Knight and Paladin by this time, asked his father for permission to muster a small force of the cities cavalrymen to roam and protect the borders as a preemptive force incase the war traveled further north. With his father's blessing, Nesterin went off with his men, primarily made up of his life-long friends from training, to secure the border. Luckily, the plague that was the First War never reached Quel'Thalas' borders, leaving Nesterin to encounter a wild band of Trolls here and there, and he was able to return home with all his men mostly unscathed. Soon there after, the Second War began, and once again, Nesterin set out with his men to protect their borders, becoming known as Labas'ushadore, or Plains Watchmen. Nesterin and his men were some of the first Elves to encounter the wretched Orcs, and after several battles, as well as losing a few good men, Nesterin and his men returned to Aran'Thuilode. After returning home, he and his men quickly mustered themselves and the rest of the standing army at Aran'Thuilode, and under Vanis' and Nesterin's command, the army marched to meet with the rest of the newly founded Alliance of Lordaeron to battle the wretched Horde. Nesterin fought valiantly through this war, slaughtering numerous Orcs on the battlefield. He rode with his father and the Alliance of Lordaeron all the way to Blackrock Mountain where they and their allies bested the Horde and ended the war victorious. Soon thereafter, Nesterin aided his people in the reconstruction of the land that the vile Orcs had destroyed, a good portion belonging to that of where he was raised. Just about the time the reconstruction of their lands had finished, rumors began spreading of a plague wreaking havoc throughout the human kingdom of Lordaeron that shared borders with Quel'Thalas. Fearing the worst, the Elves began to secure their borders again, knowing they were not fully prepared for any sort of tragedy or epidemic. Then, the news finally hit. A new enemy had arose, quite literally too. An army of undead had swept across Lordaeron, laying waste to the great kingdom, and Quel'Thalas was in it's sights as it's next target. Upon this new enemy known as The Scourge reaching their borders, Nesterin defended his home through it all. Inevitably however, the Elves were simply no match for the undead. Nesterin lost nearly every friend he'd trained, fought, bled, and rode with over the years when Quel'Thalas fell. His home decimated, friends slaughtered, he felt lost. And to top it off, his people were divided. Kael'thas Sunstrider had rallied the Elves, but in a dark way. A way that did not bode well with some. Nesterin and his kin were some of the few that openly spoke out against this new caste created, these "Sin'dorei". For doing so, they were banished, but instead, they retreated home to their province of Quel'Belore, where they still reside to this day, and stand as a beacon of hope for the all Quel'Dorei. More recently, Nesterin has become a strong figure for his people. Aiding his cousin, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, in fighting for equality and the reestablishment of their people by joining The Highguard, and fighting against evil where ever it may be. Companions, Possessions, etc. Estates (TBA) Weapons (TBA) Companions Durore'aseasl: ''"Dawn's Song", is Nesterin Dawnsorrow's Palomino mare which is his primary steed. He has owned the horse for nearly 9 years now, and she is one of his most prized possessions. ''Orus & Ashbu: "Peace" & "War" are Nesterin Dawnsorrow's two hunting birds. Orus is an all white Eagle that is very calm, patient bird, while Ashbu is a very temperamental, erratic bird that can be unpredictable at times. Felan: "Dreadful" is Nesterin Dawnsorrow's faithful wolf-hound. Tall and stout, Dreadful is larger in both size, weight, and power than most other domesticated dogs. Half dire-wolf, half hound, Dreadful was saved by Nesterin when he was just a pup. After 4 solid years by Nesterin's side, Felan comes to a very close second with Durore'aseasl. Category:Characters Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant Category:Paladins Category:Knights